The Man In The Water
by Cuda
Summary: Rina Is A Struggler But Through All Her Strugle The Man In The Water Is Always There And One Day Soon He Will Change Her Life Forever. The Question Is,Is It For Good Or For Worse?
1. The Man In The Water

Copy Right All Charecters and Story Plot Are Owned By Cuda

Rina was 14 years old and she always was at her grandma and grandpa's house, only because she lived about 20 minutes away and plus they had a nice big pool to relax in, but ever since she was a little girl she never really would like to go swimming by her self, not because she felt lonely or thought it was boring simply because there was a man in the water.

She didn't really mind him, no one else saw him but her. He wasn't really a full figure with details, it was more like a shadow of a man, but she new he was always there, ever since she was little he was there, and she knew he would be there now and 3 years from now. Even though she knew it never bothered her, she still didn't feel comfortable swimming with it alone, so she didn't. Once in awhile when she was dying from heat, then she would jump in but as soon as she would hit the water, she would make her way out. Whenever she did have company, and was swimming, it would always follow her, when she went to one side of the pool he would be right there with her, never one step behind.

Sometimes if she couldn't sleep in the middle of the night, she would just go sit out by the pool and watch him for hours. A lot of times she would even talk to him, even though he would never talk back, it still felt comforting to have someone who only listens… and even if he wasn't, at least she could pretend he was. Her life was pretty stressful, and she never had anyone to talk to, sure she had her friends but everybody has friends and hers wouldn't understand her life so she kept her personal life pretty much to her self, and the man in the water.

She didn't always live near her grandma and grandpa. She's lived in plenty of places really, born in New York, lived in New Hampshire, Tennessee, and then she moved to Florida A.K.A near her grandparents. When her Mom and Dad got married, her dad already had a son named Denny. She really loved Denny, but she had a confusing child hood you see, and Denny had a hard one, for her Dad would beet her brother and not her, firstly because she was to young really, and her mom divorced and she only visited once a year so he would never yell at her, He treated her like a princess and her brother like a boxing bag. She would always hear Dad yelling and hitting him but she never thought anything of it she was only maybe 4 and 5, and she would just think he did something bad and was getting what he deserved, but as she got older she realized it was for no reason he beat him, and that's when the guilt hit her.

All those Years she treated him like he was a trouble maker, because that's the way her father made it seem… and when she finally realized the truth, he was moving out and on his own, no longer to be really seen by his sister. Never able to get an apology from his sister, but she lived on and so did he. Her and her mom moved to Florida where she first met the man in the water. For awhile they lived at her grandparents until they found somewhere to stay. After awhile her mom married again, this time she married a cocaine head and ended up divorcing in a year. So they moved back to her grandparent's house where the comfort and discomfort of the man in the water was, but through all of this and more the man in the water was always there and that was something she liked knowing was that no matter what happens he will always and forever be there.

Rina also new the first time she saw the man in the water that he was going to change her life forever someday, when she didn't know but she new something sooner or later was going to happen and she new there was nothing she could do to change whatever it was that was going to happen, but what she didn't know was that that day was coming a lot sooner then she thought.


	2. The White Room

Rina got up for an early start, but only cause she smelled her grandpa's great cooking. She strolled out of her room nose up, not bothering to change into day cloths. She had slept over her grandparent's house, because she felt like getting out of the house, it was getting so stressful there lately. She realized it's been awhile since she stayed, and realized how much she missed her grandparents cooking too.

As she strolled passed the pool she noticed she didn't see the man in the water, She paused with great surprise and walked towards the pool to see if he was hiding behind a shadow or under the ledge, She went to walk closer to the ledge to check, when she realized she was walking a little to fast towards the ledge, a lot faster then meant, she also realized that the ledge was a little slippery. She knew what these things meant that she was going in. "Great" she thought "9 Am and I'm going to end up in the pool". Something was different though, she never felt the water hit her, and she never felt anything at all. She opened her eyes not too see herself under water, but to see her self in a whole other place.

She looked around to see she was in a large empty white room. She felt like Alice after she had just fell down the rabbit hole, Dazed and confused. She walked toward one side of the wall and felt it for some unseen door; she kept it up for awhile but found nothing. She sat down in a huff and crossed her arms to think, "Ok, at first this was interesting but now I'm getting annoyed" She said to herself. She was to busy twiddling her thumbs to notice a man appear behind her, "Are you hungry" Said the man in a blank voice. Rina turned in great surprise. The man was an average looking one about 6 foot and short black hair dressed in all white. Only one thing stuck out and that was his bright green eyes, he looked to be mid twenties maybe.

"Wh-Who A-Are" She managed to stammer. " I am Jika I do not want to explain much here, as much as you might be curious I am sorry to tell you, you shall have to wait" He replied. He handed her a tray and turned back around to exit a clearly marked door. "Where did that come from!" she exclaimed to her self. She looked down at the tray, on it was two peaces of a bacon, a peace of toast and one egg. She sat back down for a moment to think over everything that has happen. She realized that maybe the man in the water this whole time might have been him.

After a while of thinking she realized how hungry she was. She looked down at the now cold food and stared, should she trust him and eat it or should she just wait a while longer till she had no choice but to eat it, to keep from starving. She had nothing to lose, so she scarped the whole plate down in a hurry, wishing there was more when she was all done. She sat and relaxed for awhile thinking about what she should do next, "That's if the food doesn't kill me in the next twenty seconds" She thought." Well I guess the only thing left to do is go through the door… Whether I regret it or not that's the only thing left to do". She started towards the door and as she went to open it, she took a deep breath not knowing what was on the other side.


End file.
